State Of Mind
by SkullszEyes
Summary: I stood in the dead of night, surrounded by intoxicating aroma of flowers. And yet my heart aches, and my mind becomes blank. "Elliot?"


**Author Notes:**

When Elliot died it was kind of hard, maybe cause he's my fav character.

Also it was the same time around when the chapters came out, I lost my bestfriend. She hadn't died or anything, I just.. lost her.

I had a cat named Leo and he was my favorite cat. But he's gone as well, so it was hard as well.

But their still my favorite characters. :)

Anyways I haven't written anything about Elliots death and Leo's grief yet. Also i think I like Leo's long hair better. Lol. :)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Pandora Hearts._

**Warning:** _Anst. Friendship._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

The whistle of the wind from the window comforted what wasn't there. I laid in my bed, soft and comfty as insomnia lulled my heart to shrouded mist. I couldn't find the strength to breathe correctly, I couldn't stop the tears from slipping down my face.

Everything hurt, everything was numb and the mere memories of my master felt so long past.

Rolling over to my side, wiping away the tears that became cold. The headache annoyed me as I sat up, looking around the room. Even though it's a beautiful life, I don't think I can live it without him.

Pulling the blankets away as I got out of the bed, my feet hitting the cold floor that made me slightly shiver.

I walked towards the door, leaving the room and down the hallway. The mansion was still and light, even though everything felt darkened.

I went out back, opening the door as the full moon glazed upon the grass and the mulitple hundreds of flowers. My breathe came in white small puffs as I stopped in the center of a circle.

How he loved flowers, lavender such beauty.

The tears started to come, my voice was about to choke and my heart wouldn't stop beating as everything fell.

Wiping the tears away and trying my best not to make a sound.

I stood in the dead of night, surrounded by the intoxicating aroma of flowers. And yet my heart aches, and my mind becomes blank.

_'Stupid. When did you get your haircut?'_ The voice startled me, I looked around and no one was there.

Did it sound familiar? I hadn't known.

_'It's nice...'_

Like whispers of the wind, gliding against my skin, touching brieftly of my dark brown hair.

Suddenly mist started to appear in front of me and I knew instantly of who it was.

Ash blonde hair, his simple yet childish smile and stern eyes.

He was here.

"Elliot?" My voice was weak as I stepped forward.

And he did as well, we stood in front of each other and thats when I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I-I'm.. so sorry Elliot! I'm s-sorry," I cried out, almost pathetically. Feeling a light touch on me, I looked up and saw him smile.

_'It's okay Leo. It's okay. So stop crying alright.'_

"How is it okay? Y-You're dead because of me!"

_'Leo would you just shut up!'_ He yelled, I felt myself choke up again when I looked in his blue eyes.

"B-But.."

You shook his head. _'No buts Leo. Your my best servant so stop acting like this, be the person I know you to be.'_ His hand touched my hair and I could see him disappearing slowly.

"Y-You have to stay. I can't.."

_'You can do anything Leo. And I'll always be here with you, so please stop crying.'_ His smile was strained yet I felt a little lighter inside.

Suddenly he was gone and I was left with the aroma of hundreds of flowers.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned away from the moon and walked back into the mansion.

Maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight, and when I laid down I could feel someone else with me. His hand gently caressing my hair and my eyes finally closing.

"Stay with me.. Elliot.."

_'Always... Leo.'_

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Anywhos.. yeah. Thought of that on the spot._

_:)_

_I hope it's not that bad. The image of Leo coming out of - maybe - the Baskerville mansion or some place. And he walks in the middle of lots of flowers only to talk with Elliot._

_Leo is mad though isn't he. x)_

_Hehehee~ Jk. See how you want doesn't matter to me. _

**Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please.**


End file.
